I Love You
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Cammie Morgan is safe.The Circle has been defeated and shes home.A lot has happened since she's been gone.Bex and Liz have hooked up.Senior year is her new challenge.What happens when Macey tells her something so crucial it turns her world around.M/C,B/L.
1. Coming Home

**A/N: So I finally finished reading the series. I love the books. I'm a bit mad at how it ended so here is what I want to happen. To keep this clear this is going to be yuri, meaning girl/girl. If you find that disturbing stop here and turn around if not continue. This story will be rated T, but might have some chapters rated M I will tell you when/if that happens.  
>Moving on the pairings:<br>Macey McHenry/Cammie Morgan (Eventually)  
>Rebecca BaxterElizabeth Sutton  
>CammieZach  
>TinaAnna  
>Summary: It's the girls senior year. The Circle has been defeated. (Do not ask how I still have to figure that out.) Bex and Liz hook up over summer vacation. Macey is in love with Cammie and vice versa. Macey comes out and tells Cammie. Cammie says no knowing that there could be danger out there. Macey becomes heartbroken and changes when Zach and Cammie start dating. Macey becomes a different person and leaves at the end of senior year. She doesn't tell anyone where shes going. A few years later will Cammie realize how she came to losing her best friend, when she ends up being paired up with her for a mission?<br>I hope you enjoy this. I don't own anyone. If you like Demena (Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez) then check out my other stories please. And if you like Glee, I'm working on a fic for that. Back to this enjoy. And its told in Cammie's POV.**

Senior year...seems forever until you're there. Well then again a spy's life is either really short or really long. I can't believe after this year me and my three best friends will be graduating. We'll be able to take up an actual job. Though I am seriously considering getting a regular job. I mean being chased by the circle was not cool shit. Well that's over, the circles gone meaning I won't have to worry about it. I ran away over the summer and sometime during it Zach and I met up. We called in back up and over through them. They're gone finally. Everyone is so relaxed now. My mother's smiling and aunt Abby is teaching CoveOps, Mr. Solomon is healthy, Zach and I still see each other, and I get to spend a worry free year (hopefully) with my three best friends. Speaking of which should be here very soon. One, two, three, four, fi-

"Cammie, I was so worried. I heard about what happened. You are an idiot. Why would you run away?"

"Liz breathe. I'm fine okay and its over you don't have to worry anymore."

I tell the smaller blonde as she gives me a hug. Two minutes later and again I am crushed. I am suffocating.

"Bex let go...can't breathe."

"Shame on you Cammie Morgan! You are an idiot that ugh, why would you run away? I was worried and Bex does not go well with worrying "

"Uhh am I the only one finding it creepy that you pretty much said exactly what Liz said."

"Don't change the conversation. Do you know how worried I was about you? Wait until Macey gets her hands on you."

"Uhh..."

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I am going to murder you!" I heard my third and last best friend yell at me when she stormed into our room.

"Hey Macey," I whispered not exactly knowing what to expect.

"Do not 'hey Macey' me. Are you trying to get yourself killed because if you are it is honesty close to working? Are you an idiot? Don't answer that. What type of spy goes into hiding and then tries to get rid of its enemies like that. I mean you had Mr. Solomon and your mother and Zach, but are you out of your mind. You had us fucking worried. You drove Liz to the point where she wouldn't do her homework or crack a code or read, Bex to insanity she didn't do any crazy stunts, and me where I wouldn't leave my room for hours. You missed us bonding, you missed finding out that Tina and Anna hooked up or that these morons over here finally realized their feelings. Yeah Bex and Liz are dating, you would of known that if you weren't trying to die. How could you be so stupid? I hate you right now and if it wasn't for the fact that I worried and missed you so much. I would kill you for that stunt you pulled." Macey kept ranting. Her hands were moving around furiously. I knew I was scared, Liz looked nervously at Macey and Bex was even pale I mean Macey McHenry is scary as shit sometimes. I grabbed her arms hoping to stop her from hurting someone or herself.

"Hey Macey, look at me. I'm sorry, I worried you. But I'm fine. The circle is gone, it's over. And I'm home in one piece safe and sound. I am okay and alive and well. You don't have to worry."

"We could have lost you Cammie." Liz whispers.

"We were so close we thought we did," Bex says holding Liz up.

"We...I wouldn't of known what to do if we had. We would have blamed ourselves. I would have blamed myself. We couldn't lose you, but you had to be reckless and stupid." Macey whimpers softly. That's when I notice Liz's tears running down her face as Bex holds her. Rebecca's own tears starting to fall and Macey's sobs as I pull her into me. Macey grabs onto my shirt tightly as to make sure I'm here.

"Hey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine. Alive. You didn't lose me."

"But we could of." The three of them shout.

"But you didn't." Is all I say as we hear the bell signifying dinner is about to begin.


	2. Conversation

The four of us silently make our way downstairs. Bex and Liz are holding hands, they look presentable. They fixed themselves so it looks like nothing happened, but I know better. Macey grabs my hand and I allow it. She needs it as sort of a sense of conservation. To make sure I'm here. I can still sense their nervousness. We almost at the great hall some girls are still coming so we won't be last.

"Guys, I'm still here. The Circle's gone now. I'm safe. I promise nothing is going to happen. Ok, please believe me." I tell them. I see the look of fear and worry still linger on their faces. We walk inside. Luckily the room doesn't become quiet. I wouldn't be able to handle that. The four of us take our seats. The senior table quiet down and Tina asks me, "Is it over?" I look around the table. The girls are looking at me holding their breaths, Liz looks down quietly, Bex gets tears in her eyes again, and Macey looks scared at me squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, it's over." I whisper. Everyone let's out their breath before returning to their conversation consisting of Tina and Anna's new relationship. I sigh before glancing at the teacher table. I see my mom walk up to her podium. She starts the Gallagher swear. I go into a daze as she explains this school year. I don't pay attention. This year I won't be worrying about anything except passing. The circle is gone and for now my life isn't at risk. I'm brought out of my daze by clapping around me. Chatter erupts around me. Eating and talking girls. Almost an hour into dinner by now, I think. My sisters are talking about vacation. Conversation happens on who is the cuter couple Bex and Liz or Tina and Anna. I hear giggling, but I don't participate. Students start to leave while others stay. I get up deciding I need rest. Macey hasn't let go of my hand. She held it all through dinner. I think she's the one who's been most shaken up. I get up and she gets up too. Macey excuses ourselves from the table and we head towards our room. I can tell Bex and Liz wan to come to, but they're stuck in a conversation. I nod to them telling them I fine and that Macey's with me. They relax and turn their attention back to the table. We walk silently and when we make our way to the gardens. We walk silently before I feel Macey tug at my hand.

"Yes, Macey?"

"I missed you…"

"I know you've mentioned it plenty."

"I could have lost you."

"But you didn't."

"I wouldn't have known what to do. If I never told you…" this catches my attention.

"Told me what?"

"That I'm… in love with you."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you, Cammie."

_Shit…What do I say? I mean I'm in love with her too, but I can't mention that. If I tell her I love her she can be in danger. I am dangerous I mean the fucking circle came after me. I think that proves that me and Macey will not work. Though I am giving away the best thing that will probably ever happen to me by rejecting her. Oh crap I have to stop this internal conversation she's saying something. I'm sorry Mace, but I have to do this._

"Cammie please say something."Macey whispered.

"Umm well Macey I'm flattered, but I can't."

"Oh umm..."she's looking at her shoes and I can tell she's trying not to cry.

"Look Macey I like you, but it will never work." Shit why do I have to open my big mouth all the time. She's looking at me hopefully and confused.

"How do you know that? If you like me why can't we have a shot?" I can see Macey is starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but this is just too dangerous."I think this might help me win.

"We're spies of course any relationship could be dangerous." and now she's all smart ass on me.

"No you're not getting it. I am dangerous. I attract danger. I can't have you getting hurt." This is the truth I can't have her getting hurt I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she did.

"I go this academy too. Meaning I am also a spy. Which translates to I can defend myself." She's got a point agh crap what do I do.

"Macey I'm sorry, but no. Let's go its dark and Bex and Liz will be worried." I'm trying to distract the conversation and I can tell that she knows. Her anger is gone with what she says next.

"Whatever just don't treat me differently."

"I won't we're best friends nothing will change that."

And I think I just made a huge mistake cause I can feel my heart breaking for saying no.


	3. Surprise

"Hey Gallagher Girl, how are you?"

"Zach! What are you doing here!"

"I came to visit my favorite girl. Make sure your first day isn't too rough."

"Idiot if my mother catches you, you'll be dead,"

"I think we've been close to death to much these past years don't you think?" Zach asks raising one eyebrow. I hear Macey clear her throat.

"Good to see you again Zach." Shit I forgot Macey was with me.

"Same goes for you, Macey."

"So what are you doing here?" I hear a edge I her voice, but I think that has to do with the fact that Zach is holding my hand.

"I came to make sure this girl is okay. And to ask her something?"

"Right well go head and ask her I wish to go to bed."

"Umm Macey I was hoping I could ask her in private."

"Well whatever you have to say to her. I don't think she'll mind me knowing."

"Macey please I really want to ask Cammie something in private."

"Fine I'll be outside."

Macey leaves the room for a second. Zach steps closer to me and he's now holding both my hands. He's grabbing both of them and looking directly into my eyes.

"Cammie, I like spending time with you." Zach whispers into my ear.

"I like being around you and I know the risks of being with you." He's looking me in the eye again.

"Yet I love you. I fell for you somehow and I can't stay away. I don't know if it'll work out, but I wanna try." He's leaning closer to me.

"I want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" He's kissing me now lightly. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan. After a few seconds he pulls away and looks at me expectantly. "So what do you say?"

I nod before he dives in for another kiss. This one is rougher and longer, but more passionate. I moan several times when his tongue catches me somewhere new. After a few minutes his watch beats. Zach pulls away. "I got to go, Cammie. I'll be back soon. I love you." Zach bends down kisses me and leaves through the window.

I turn to the door which is being knocked on by my roommates. As I come out, I see Bex, Liz, and Macey. They're all looking at me weirdly; Bex steps up and asks me, "What did Zach want? You were in there quite awhile." I most look like a lunatic with the dazed look and the giggle that escapes me next.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Liz looks giddy at me, Bex looks skeptical, and Macey looks crushed. "And I said yes," I finished. That's when Liz jumps up in excitement, Bex smile and patts me on the back and when I realize Macey's crestfallen look.


	4. Graduation

**A/N: Enjoy and review.**

The year flew by very quickly. Before I knew it, it was graduation day. I was in my room strapping on my heels. Bex was finishing her hair, Liz was zipping her dress up and Macey was finishing her makeup.

"Okay so who's makeup am I going to do first?" Macey asks. Bex shrugs not really caring and Liz stands up walking towards Macey. Next is Bex and then it's my turn for makeup. I'm the last one, I tell Bex and Liz to head down that Macey and I will catch up. Graduation starts in half an hour. And we all look fantastic. I can't believe we're graduating. After tonight I will be working along with Bex in the CIA fields area while Liz works with CIA labs. Macey on the other hand I don't know. We haven't really talked since that night. We tried to work around it. Around Macey's feeling, around Zach, around me, but I didn't work and we eventually stopped talking. Macey changed that night. She studied harder so she could pass for the job she wanted and she was amazing. I missed her though. We didn't do girl stuff anymore. And the room often became lonely. With Bex and Liz dating they were often doing things couples. Macey being gone and different and avoiding me I got lonely. I never could come to Macey to talk about boys anymore without seeing her crushed. Macey's hand is waving in front of my face now.

"Cammie, you're done. I'm finished lets go or we'll be late."

"Yeah let's graduate."

The ceremony starts and we walk for our diplomas. Mom smiles so big when I get mine and hugs me to death. The party following is fantastic. Bex, Liz and I have an amazing time. Halfway through the night I notice Macey isn't there. I look around for her, but can't find her. I ask Liz and Bex, but they shake their heads. I run up to our bedroom and look around. She's gone and nothing of her things are there. Only three pieces of paper letters each addressed to one of us. Bex and Liz walk into our room an hour later and they find me on the ground crying like I have been for the past hour since I read the letter.


	5. Seven Years Later

It's been seven years since I've last seen Macey McHenry. I look back at the picture of Macey and I along with Bex and Liz and feel tears prick my eyes. Wow Cameron Ann Morgan had turned into a huge softie. I'm in my office at the CIA industry. When I joined the CIA I had started immediately. I worked hard so I could move up faster and it worked in two years instead of being a rookie I was leveled up three levels, by the time I turned twenty-two I was one of the best agents, and now at twenty-five I am within the best ten agents this agency has ever seen. I was known for all the right and wrong reasons. My partner in missions was Bex and she was also one of the best known agents. Liz and Bex are still together. They're married now and Liz is pregnant with their first child. Bex is super excited she can't wait to be a mother and she and Liz will do amazing. I envy them sometimes, they have a perfectly formed family and I wish I had that. Maybe if I had stayed with Zach I would be just as happy. But then Zach and Anna wouldn't be married and expecting their first child. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been if I'd said yes to Macey. One thing for sure, I'd at least know here she is. After getting my title at work I'd set sight for finding her. Yet she didn't want to found making it extremely hard for me to search. Would I be happily married waiting for my own kid had I accepted Macey. I sigh and rub my eyes its noon and my head hurts already. I hear my secretary knock.

"Ms. Morgan, The boss has a new case that you and your partner are to do. In the first file is your partner's info. And that Mrs. Baxter-Sutton is to help out even if she has left for her wife's maternity leave." I nod while I grab the files.

I start going through my case. It's in New York luckily meaning I won't have to leave the state neither will Bex. It's a guy who's opening up an illegal business. Jeez what have missions come to? I mean isn't this a case for the police. I should be chasing terrorists not a guy who wants to open up a place to sell marijuana. And I need a partner what the hell. Whatever it has to be important for one me to do it and two to need a partner. I start looking through my partner's file.

**Background-**Graduate of The Gallagher Girl's School for Exceptional Young Women. Has tracked down some of the most looked for criminals of Saudi Arabia, Asia and Europe on her own. Pavement artist. Parents were senator and senators wife.

**Sex-**Female

**Age-**25

**Eye Color-**Green

As I kept reading the description I could help, but know the person. I

**Hair Color-**Black

**Height-**5'2

I felt myself hop as I put two and two together. Praying that maybe my search for my best friend was over. I read the last part of information out loud as someone walked into my office.

**Name-**Macey McHenry

I felt myself fill up with accomplishment and shock as I saw Macey McHenry's eyes for the first time in seven fucking years.


	6. Catching Up

**A/N: I apologize for not updating. Yes Bex and Liz got pregnant from a donor. No Bex is secretly not a guy. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Review please!**

* * *

><p>Macey leaves the room and I follow quickly behind her.<p>

"Hey, hey, wait up."

"What do you want, Cameron?"

"What, no Cammie?"

"No, now what do you want?"

"Well I said we were going to catch up and we are."

"Not tonight."

"Yes, tonight. Now come on your joining me for dinner."

"Uh, no."

"Uhh, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and that is final. You are joining me for dinner with Bex and Liz."

"Uh how about a rain check."

"How about no rain check and a yes."

"Ha-ha you are hilarious, Morgan."

"I try McHenry, I try."

"The answer is still no."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"So yes?"

"Yes…No god dammit!"

"Okay to Bex and Liz's place."

"Fuck you, Cameron Ann Morgan."

"You know you love me."

Macey's face went cold for a moment before going blank. _Shit, Cammie. Nice going you just got her to hate you again._

"Macey, I'm so s-"

"Save it, just drive to their house. So I can go home."

"Ok."

We get into my car and I head towards Bex and Liz's home. We get there in 20 and go up to their door. I knock and see Bex open the door.

"Cammie, hey come in. Who's with you?"

"Bex, hi, you remember-"

"Macey?"

"Hey Bex, how are you?" Macey says awkwardly.

"Macey, don't you dare come in and ask me that! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. You disappeared and didn't tell us where you'd go. We were worried sick. You could've died and we wouldn't have known. That was a rookie move to just leave us letters. I hate you for what you did, but I love that you're okay."

"Are you anywhere near done?" Macey asked cracking a smile.

"You think you're hilarious don't you?" Bex asks tears in her eyes.

"Yes, plus you would have known were I was you didn't think I'd leave without completely saying goodbye did you," I was about to interrupt and say yes when Liz came to the door. "Oh hey Liz, how you feeling, how's the baby?"

"Hey Macey, Cammie why didn't you call and say Macey was coming. Bex, sweetie, pick your jaw of the floor. The baby's fine and so am I, nothings change since we saw each other Monday, Macey." Liz says.

"WAIT! How the hell did you know where Macey was? How the heck did we not know about this?"

"Simple, Macey needed someone and she knew if she picked Bex, Bex would have told you. Now come into dinner, I have a lot to explain and I can't be on my feet long." With that Liz walks into her house, with the three of us following.


	7. Can We Talk

**A/N: Can I apologize on how bad of an updater I am. I'm so sorry, but other things happen. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks to those who have stuck with me, I really appreciate it. **

**For those who reviewed thank you very much. **_**Princess of Souls, Lucy0Diamond, Awesome, GallagherGirl530, **_**thank you so much for reviewing.**

"Liz can I talk to you?" Bex whispers to her wife and you feel awkward, like you're intruding something, you see Macey do the same, shift her weight.

"Sure," Liz gives you a pointed look, and you slightly shove Macey.

She turns around and glares, but you lightly shove her towards the living room. She gets your cue and you both make your way to your friend's living room.

Macey takes a seat on the couch, crossing her legs, you're about to sit next to her, but then think twice. You take a seat in front of her.

Silence surrounds you, you're use to this, but this feels different. The normal silence was comforting now you feel like an intrusion. Your eyes flicker up and you start to analyze her. Her hair is lighter, the remembered dark locks are long gone, now she's covered in a black and blonde cloak. You can't help, but think it looks hot. Her postures changed, it's always been good, but now it looks rigid on her. Yet the years have treated her nicely, you see her push a stray hair back and watch her shake her lustrous mane.

You've leaned forward and you're openly staring now.

"What!" Macey's voice startles you.

You're caught off guard, it doesn't surprise you completely, and she's always been able to sneak up on you. Weird, only her. You feel your mouth open and close, gaping at her.

"Well then?" She urges looking angry.

"Nothing," you clear your thoughts, "nothing just, umm when did you dye your hair?" Lame! Stupid!

You have no game, but your heart flutters when you see her face go from frustrated to confused to giggly.

She giggles, and it's the best sound you've ever heard.

"I don't know, a few months back. Around the time I went to Uzbekistan to hunt an ex-agent down."

"Oh, umm ex-agent?" You realize you truly don't know anything about her, anymore.

"Yeah crazy guy, from British Intelligence and ex FBI agent. Serial killer scary almost got me and my partner killed many times."

"Wow, umm I'm glad you're okay."

She laughs again.

The room goes quiet again. She still is smiling so you decide to take a risk.

Whispering your voice cracks, "Macey, what happened to us?"

She's silent, stiff as a rock.

You feel betrayed in a sense, but you can't really complain, so you backtrack yourself. "Never mind, forget what I said."

"We lost ourselves, that's what happened. We just lost touch, we fell apart after you and Zach started dating. I felt abandoned, like I had no one. Liz had Beth, Zach had you, Tina and Anna were together. I felt left out. So I decided to pour myself into the only thing I had, a future. And before I knew it the school year was over and I had gotten accepted into what I wanted. And I didn't want to say goodbye, so I left, leaving you guys letters, without really explaining. I wasn't planning on coming back, but my boss asked me to come and work with the CIA. Then I found out, you were my partner, so I got in contact with Liz about a year ago. I had asked my boss, to let me take care of this mission, on my own. That I'd been chasing this guy for ages and him in my grasp. I could do it, but that if I hadn't finished the job in a year, that I would ask for reinforcement, and when I was close to capturing him, I almost got killed, my boss decided that it was time we met. I had no choice, if I wanted to keep my job."

"Oh wow, umm."

"Yeah come on, I think we should see what happened to the lovebirds." She's uncomfortable, but gives you a slight smile.

"You're right," you stand up and offer her your hand, hoping you're not to forward. After all you still have to talk about your issues.

And you're ecstatic when she does, but then frown when some cool metal meets your palm.

You look down and feel your heart sink, when you notice the golden band around her finger followed by a silver thinner band with a green and purple diamond. Your breath catches it's a wedding and engagement ring.


	8. Dinner

Macey's P.O.V.

She's nervous. Cammie never fidgets, she has to be nervous. About what, that's a good question, but it has to be new. I'm not new to understanding Cammie Morgan. I know her like the back of my hand. Let me back track on what happened. We were talking about my mission.

"_Then I found out, you were my partner, so I got in contact with Liz about a year ago. I had asked my boss, to let me take care of this mission, on my own. That I'd been chasing this guy for ages and him in my grasp. I could do it, but that if I hadn't finished the job in a year, that I would ask for reinforcement, and when I was close to capturing him, I almost got killed, my boss decided that it was time we met. I had no choice, if I wanted to keep my job."_

She then took my hand as we headed back into the dining room. She was fine before taking my hand, what happened?

I reach and play with the rings on my left hand.

Of course! The rings!

My wedding and engagement ring.

"So Macey, how have you been?" Bex asks. She's angry yet relived at me, but thankfully Liz calmed her down before she could yell.

"I've been better, work has been hectic." I try to keep my tone light.

"Oh, yeah that's right; you're Cammie and my partner." Bex replied.

I just nod, not ready to say anything.

Liz clears her throat at the awkward silence that surrounds us. We haven't had this much tension between us since my first year at the Gallagher Institute.

"Macey, how's Ashley?" Liz asks me, and I see Cammie's face whip up.

"Who's Ashley?" Bex questions her tone is more cautious and she's shooting nervous glances at Cammie.

"My daughter," my voice is firm.

Bex looks very surprised as does Cammie.

"Who's the daddy?" Bex inquires.

"A friend of my wife's," I reply it's better to tear off the bandage then to go at it very slowly.

"Wife?" Cammie's voice is soft.

I turn to her and see her hurt, but that doesn't stop me from getting angry. She has no right to feel bad about me having a child and being married.

"Yes, Cameron my wife of four years." I say.

"Four?" this time Bex's voice is loud.

"Yes, Alice and I have been married for four years."

"So, I'm assuming Ashley is with Alice tonight?" Bex questions.

"No, Ashley is with her aunt Abby," I say.

"Abby, as in my mom's sister, Abby?" Cammie questions.

"Yes, that Abby?"

"What the hell is she doing with my Aunt!" Cammie yells.

"Well, Ashley is with her godmother!" I shout back.

"Godmother? You mean to tell me that my aunt knew where you've been these past years!"

"Yes, Abby's been there for me! She was there with Alice and I when, Ashley was born. She's a perfect role model to us, and we want that for Ashley. So I asked Abby, if she would watch over Ashley for a few days."

"Why? Why isn't she with your wife!"

"Because my wife is dead!" I scream! Cammie goes silent, and Bex mouth drops, while Liz only looks down. "Because, Alice was murdered when I was out on a mission, she was killed because of me. I was away, and Abby was over. Alice didn't know about me being a spy, she didn't think anyone would ever show up and want to kill her. Abby protected Ashley, but I was too late to save my wife. That's why Ashley is with your aunt instead of with me or my wife. Are you happy?"

I'm crying, but I don't care. Alice was a touchy subject. I loved her. Maybe not as much as I love Cammie, but I do love Alice. It physically killed me when I got home to see Alice dead on the floor and Abby hidden in the secret passage with Ashley.

It was my entire fault. Had I only told her about my past then I might still have my wife next to me. There is a bunch of what ifs that don't matter. Right now I'll I have to do is focus on Ashley. I stand up and turn to face Liz and Bex.

"Thank you for having me over," I start to say. "It was lovely dinner. I hope I can repay the favor sometime."

I walk over to get my coat on; Cammie is standing up to follow me. I wave by to Bex and hug Liz before making my way to the door.

"I don't get any form of acknowledgement."

I must say, Cammie is pissing me off. "No, you don't. We chatted about what's happened. That's allowed, but for you to accuse me of being a bad parent when you don't have a family is another thing. Ashley is everything in the world to me. I bowed after losing Alice that I'd do everything to make sure; Ashley knows her mother and me. I'm protecting her and I apologize that I asked Abby to help without your permission. But I get to dictate how to parent. So no, you don't get any form of goodbye. I'll see you at work unless I can get switched from case. Have a good night Cameron because honestly I don't want to see you again!"

I stomp out of the house before she can follow me. I realize then that I don't have a car and that's it's raining, how damn cliché. I don't care so I start walking away only to be stopped by a car, Bex is driving and she orders me to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. If it wasn't for **_**I Am Bex **_**I probably wouldn't have updated for a longer while. I want to apologize. I have two reasons for not updating. One because school is a son of a gun and annoying specifically since I'm going to be starting my junior year of high school. Two I lost my drive for this story. Which is sad, but true. I don't exactly recall where I want this to go. I'm not giving up on it, but it might be awhile before I update again. If anyone is up to trying to continue this than go for it, I will still be working on it, but slowly. Thank you to **_**I Am Bex & KittyAttack **_**for reviewing. **


	9. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
